Tea and Toast
by EllaBieber20
Summary: A Songfic to an X Factor UK Boot Camp Song by Lucy Spraggan


**Tea and toast**

**I am basing this on an X Factor entry called Lucy Spraggan, this is the UK X Factor haha and the song really touched me I am changing Tom to Troy okay, it is a songfic but won't be too long**

**So let's get started**

Tea and toast.

_Troy was born in 1982  
with eyes of blue, and  
the doctor said his  
birth was far too fast  
His heart stopped twice but  
yet he survived and as  
he took his first breath his  
mother took her last_

**18****th**** October 1982**

Lucille was sat in the room as she felt her contractions come fast as strong her waters only broke 3 minutes ago, she was taken down to the delivery room moments later and within 5 minutes her son was out, his father was there and he named him Troy Bolton.

"Mr Bolton, that is one of the fastest births recorded this year, far too fast" The Doctor said as exited the nursery

"Is his okay?" Jack asked

"His heart stopped twice but we managed to start it again and he is now fine" The Doctor replied before heading off

Jack smiled he had a son but in gaining his son he lost his wife, he knew it wasn't his sons fault but he somehow felt Troy was responsible for the death of Lucille.

_And his father knew that he  
wasn't to blame but he  
never quite looks at Troy  
the same after that  
and he rarely spoke about her  
but when he did he  
said your mother used to say this_

5 Year old Troy sat down on the sofa with his dad as he looked through a photo album he found

"What you go there son?" Jack asked coming in drying his hand on a tea towel

"Photos" Troy simply said

"Oh, why are you looking at those old things" Jack said

"I like seeing Mommy, please tell me what she was like" Troy said holding his arms out for a hug

Jack hesitated but wrapped his arms loosely around his son and looked into his blue eyes he definitely got from his mother

"Well here's one thing she always used to say this..." Jack started

_When the skies are looking bad my dear  
and your heart has lost all its hope  
after dawn there will be sunshine  
and all the dust will go  
skies will clear my darling  
I wake up with the one I love the most  
and in the morning I'll make you up  
some 'Tea and toast'_

Troy smiled as he kept playing those words over and over in his head and he memorized them and kept them in his head and said them every day so he would always remember what his mother said.

_When we met through a friend  
who introduced them  
and the first thing Troy said is  
would you like to dance?  
__They moved with each other and  
when the music got slower  
He said don't let go of my hand  
He said It's only polite if I ask you tonight  
would it be alright,  
if I could walk you home?  
That night he told of his birth  
and said when it hurt  
He thought about what his  
mother said about tea and toast._

"Dude you have to come Sharpay and Taylor are bringing their sexy friend Gabriella and you have to meet her maybe you can hit it off with her" Chad said dragging Troy out of his door

"Fine then, but only for a drink or two" Troy said grabbing his wallet and keys

"Hello, I'm Gabriella" Gabriella said holding out her hand to Troy

"Would you like to dance?" Troy said

"Sure, but first what's your name?!" Gabriella asked

"Troy Bolton" Troy smiled

"Gabriella, Gabriella Montez" Gabriella smiled before taking his hand as he led them to the dance floor

They danced to 3 jazz type songs and as slow song came on he pulled her close kissed her earlobe then mention

"Don't let go of my hand" He said nibbling her earlobe

As the clock hit midnight at the bar started closing up Troy walked out with Gabriella noticing his friends already left and sad

"It's only polite if I ask you tonight, would it be alright, if I could walk you home?" Troy asked smiling, his blue eyes shining

"Sure" Gabriella said directing him from the bar

When walking he mentioned about his mother and how he was born and how he survived basically dying twice and also mentioned was he mother also said about tea and toast

_Two quick years went by  
They were side by side  
And without a plan,  
they conceived a little child  
He said women I love you  
and this you know  
But I only have enough  
for our food and clothes  
But I love you and this baby  
Until the day that I die  
She said we'll take care  
of this little life  
And we'll fall in love  
with her baby blue eyes  
and we'll be alright  
from some advice that I know  
she said I never got the meet her  
but if I did  
I'm sure your mother  
would of said this..._

Two years has passed and Troy and Gabriella were inseparable, they lived at each other's apartments and did practically anything together so when the day came when Gabriella said 'I'm Pregnant' Troy was ecstatic even if their child was not planned

"Gabriella I love you and I know you know that, but I only earn enough for our food and clothes... but I love you and this baby, until the day that I die" Troy said kissing her softly

"Troy, we'll take care of this little life and we'll fall in love with her baby blue eyes and we'll be alright from some advice that I know, I never got to meet her, but if it did, I'm sure your mother would have said this..."

_When the skies are  
looking bad my dear  
And your heart has  
lost all it's hope  
After dawn there  
will be sunshine  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
We'll show this baby all  
the love we know  
And in the morning,  
I'll make you up  
some tea and toast_

Troy smiled as Gabriella recited the words and changed some to reflect on his daughter

He looked as his daughter waking up from her sleep in her crib and smiled as she opened her eyes and revealed the exact same eyes as his, he and Gabriella both decided on the name Ashlyn Grace Bolton, he set her back down in the crib and took the seat next to Gabriella as she woke up from her sleep after she did all the work giving birth to Ashlyn.

_Well he took those words  
And he made them proud  
He worked day after day  
And hour after hour  
So that they could buy a little  
house on the outside of town  
The little girl grew up  
and so did they  
They said that they  
loved each other every day  
And forty years later, t  
hat brings us to now_

Troy worked as hard as he could, extra hours, overtime and took any opportunity he could to get more money and then they had eventually earned enough money to buy a small 2 bed roomed house just outside the main town, they watched as Ashlyn grew up and got beautiful as the days grew on, she grew into a beautiful young lady, and that was forty years ago little Ashlyn was born and now in the present day Troy and Gabriella still said everyday that they loved each other, Ashlyn was married and had 3 children of her own, Aaron and Kai (Twins 10 Years Old) and 5 Month old Luna.

_And as they're walking  
down the street  
Her grip loosens on his hand  
He puts his arm around  
her side as she falls  
to the ground  
He hears her breathing  
and that's the only sound  
Her body on the floor  
attracts a worried crowd  
Tears rolls off his face  
as he says "don't let go, now"_

Troy and Gabriella were walking down back to their car as they were out all day they walked hand in hand, Gabriella claimed of feeling tired so he was going to take them back home and go for a little sleep but just as they almost got to the car, Gabriella's grip loosens on his hand as she feels herself falling, Troy acts fast and wraps an arm around her side, and follows her down to the ground, and he is silent hearing her breathing, that's the only thing her hears, before he hears loads of people crowding asking is he is okay and mainly is Gabriella okay, Troy was now crying and he whispered softly to her as her eyes threatened to close 'Don't let go, now'

_And he's sitting by her  
bed in the hospital ward  
Their daughter walks in  
with a family of her own  
She says  
"dad, I don't know if  
she can hear you now  
but there's one thing  
mum would want you to know"_

When the skies are  
looking bad my dear  
And your heart has  
lost all its hope  
After dawn there  
will be sunshine  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
Now it's time for you to let go  
and in the morning  
I'll make you up  
some tea and toast

Troy was sitting in the uncomfortable chair at the side of the bed stroking her face as he swallowed the lump as he looked at all the machines keeping the love of his life alive, he looked up as he saw his daughter enter with a stroller, followed by two 10 year olds and a man about the same age as Ashlyn

"Grandpa Troy" Aaron and Kai exclaimed quietly running to hug them as Troy forced a smile hugging them tightly as well, while he was passed five month old Luna giving her a kiss and a tickle to her stomach and waving a quick Hi to Jason, Ashlyn's husband of 17 Years almost

"Dad, I really don't know if mom can hear you now but she would really want you to know this...

_When the skies are  
looking bad my dear  
And your heart has  
lost all its hope  
After dawn there  
will be sunshine  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
Now it's time for you to let go  
and in the morning  
I'll make you up  
some tea and toast"_  
Ashlyn said as she hugged her dad tightly before leaving him, alone with his thoughts.

**Yes it's a weird ending but the song leaves it to the imagination does Gabriella die or does she live should I make a quick epilogue where she lives or dies, leave me an idea in a review and tell me if you would vote for Lucy Spraggan to win, she also plays guitar I do not have a link but I am sure you'll find the full version and also her boot camp shorted version on YouTube... hope you enjoyed this please do review.**


End file.
